The present invention relates to an electronic clinical thermometer of the type in which the temperature is measured by comparing two oscillating output signals whose temperature coefficients are extremely different from each other and in which the sensitivity of the temperature measuring is adjustable.
Recently, advances made in the field of electronics have been applied to the art of clinical thermometers.
A method for measuring temperature by comparing two oscillating output signals whose temperatures coefficients are widely different from each other has heretofore been proposed. However, since the relative temperature value varies when the frequency of the oscillating signal having the smaller temperature coefficient is changed, it is necessary to provide means for adjusting the oscillating frequency. Furthermore, since the relative temperature value also varies when the frequency or the frequency-temperature coefficient of the oscillating signal having the large frequency-temperature coefficient is changed, the setting of the frequency-temperature coefficients must be carefully made and provision must be made for adjustment of the frequency.
In the case where two oscillator are provided, although the adjusting cost will be increased, the adjustment of the frequency and the selection of the temperature coefficients can be realized by separately effecting the adjustment of each oscillator. However, in the case of the dual mode oscillating circuit having a quartz vibrator which oscillates in two oscillating modes whose frequency-temperature coefficients are extremely different, since there is only one oscillating circuit, in order to adjust the two oscillating frequencies at the same time, much cost is required to manufacture the suitable quartz vibrator and it is difficult to mass produce such an electronic clinical thermometer.
The present invention is intended to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional device and an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic clinical thermometer in which the relative value of the measured value of the electronic clinical thermometer is adjustable by the adjustment of the gate time obtained by frequency dividing one oscillating output signal.